


But in the end and somewhere like this

by benjycompson



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at a plausible outcome, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjycompson/pseuds/benjycompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil sketch. The title comes from Philip Larkin's poem "The Building".</p><p>This place accepts. All know they are going to die<br/>Not yet, perhaps not here, but in the end<br/>And somewhere like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But in the end and somewhere like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarlowe/gifts), [wishwellingtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwellingtons/gifts), [stackcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stackcats/gifts), [GroteskBurlesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroteskBurlesque/gifts).



> Crossposted on Tumblr.
> 
> With thanks to the various authors whose brilliant works have prompted me to pick up my pencil and start drawing again.

 

(Apologies for the shite quality - I don't have a scanner.)


End file.
